


Switch

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chains, Drabble, F/F, btvs, buffy - Freeform, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Switch.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Faith and chains, post ‘Enemies.’ Kind of Faith/Buffy/Angel. Written for tkp.<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Disclaimer: Still not mine. Grr arg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Manacles dig into Faith’s wrists, chains rattle taut, but Buffy’s too fast, dances back, away. Always just out of reach. Wearing that innocent ‘come fuck me smile;’ and Faith can _smell_ her, how bad she wants this. Angel lolls in the corner, watching, and…ignore the morning garbage truck, the damp tangle of sheets. It’s night here. Faith struggles, swears, bites back moans as the prickle-sting of Buffy’s knife skimming lower shoots straight to her cunt. Perfect. Lower. Please. Buffy’s eyes shining with Faith’s pain, Faith’s hate. So close now. 

“…just want you to know,” Buffy’s murmuring, “if you’re a screamer…”


End file.
